Get Carter
Name: Get Carter Directed by: Stephen Kay Written by: David McKenna Based on the Novel (Jack's Return Home) by: Ted Lewis Produced by: Mark Canton Neil Canton Elie Samaha Executive Producers: Ashok Amritraj Steve Bing Don Carmody Bill Gerber Arthur Silver Andrew Stevens Co-Producers: John Goldstone James Holt Dawn Miller Associate Producer: Kevin King Templeton (also known as: Kevin King) Las Vegas and Seattle Line Producer: Jefferson Richard Editor: Jerry Greenberg Director of Photography: Mauro Fiore Production Designer: Charles J.H. Wood Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Morgan Creek Productions Franchise Pictures The Canton Company Release: Columbia Pictures Length: 104 minutes Budget: $63.6 million Box Office: $19.4 million Pixar Movie Number: 499 Get Carter is a 2000 American action thriller film directed by Stephen Kay and starring Sylvester Stallone, Miranda Richardson, Rachael Leigh Cook, Alan Cumming, Mickey Rourke, John C. McGinley, Michael Caine, and Rhona Mitra. It is a remake of the 1971 film of the same name, also starring Caine. The film was released in the United States on October 6, 2000. Critical reaction was negative, and the film flopped at the box office, with worldwide earnings of approximately $19 million against a production budget of nearly $64 million. Also, the 1971 remake of Get Carter is the 499th Pixar movie made in live action. Plot Mob enforcer Jack Carter returns home to Seattle when he learns that his brother, Ritchie, has been killed in a drunk driving accident. While he starts investigating Ritchie's death, his mob partner in Las Vegas, Con McCarty, covers for him with the mob boss, Fletcher. It also comes out that Carter has been having an affair with Fletcher's girlfriend, Audrey. At his brother's funeral, Jack meets his niece, Doreen, and has a strained and emotional conversation with his brother's widow. He also speaks with Eddie, a friend and coworker of Ritchie's, and he also notices a beautiful woman, Geraldine, who has come to pay her respects. She is evasive and cryptic about how she knew Ritchie and what the extent of their relationship was. At the wake, Jack continues to question mourners and well-wishers about what happened to his brother, which draws the ire of Ritchie's widow. He also talks to Doreen while they sit smoking on the front stoop and she states that Ritchie rarely drank and would never have driven while intoxicated. Earlier at the funeral, Eddie also stated that Ritchie rarely drank and that he was most certainly not involved in illicit activities. His first stop in his investigation is with loan shark Cliff Brumby, the owner of the club that Ritchie managed. However, Brumby claims that he does not believe Jack's allegations of foul play, but does tell him that Ritchie was having an affair with Geraldine, an associate of local boss Cyrus Paice. Jack questions Paice, though he is unable to get any useful information from him. Jack follows Paice, who unknowingly leads him to Jeremy Kinnear, a wealthy computer mogul who had hired Cyrus to discreetly procure beautiful women for him and the parties he throws, so as to better preserve his "professional" and squeaky-clean image. However, Cyrus now manipulates and controls Kinnear and forces him to run Cyrus's pornographic websites, blackmailing him with the understanding that if the general public were to become aware of Kinnear's proclivities it would irrevocably damage his public persona. Although Carter cannot get any straight answers, he continues to pursue the truth, and he carefully examines the surveillance tapes from Brumby's club, looking for any sort of clue. Jack discovers that Cyrus Paice was producing amateur porn movies in which Eddie and Geraldine would pick up different young girls, drug them and rape them. Jack watches one of these films and learns that Doreen was one of the victims. However, Paice and those who helped him make the video did not know that Doreen was Ritchie's daughter. Before he died, Ritchie was given the disc by Geraldine. Meanwhile, Ritchie was murdered as he was taking the disc to the police, with Paice having set it up to look like an accident. After getting a call from Audrey, who breaks up with him, Con and a fellow gangster from Las Vegas track Jack down and confront him after Jack tells Fletcher that he is done with Las Vegas. After knocking both of the men out during a short and fierce fight in an elevator, Jack has a talk with Doreen about what happened in the video and comforts her, telling her she is a good person. Intending to settle the score, Jack embarks on a path of vengeance. He gets a frantic, apologetic call from Geraldine, who tells him that she did know Doreen was Ritchie's daughter and that Cyrus is coming to kill her. After he finds Geraldine's body, Carter heads to Eddie's apartment to interrogate him. He demands to know why Eddie drugged and raped Doreen, as she trusted him as a friend. Eddie tells him that Cyrus is at a party at Kinnear's and Carter throws him off of the balcony to his death. Con and the other Vegas gangster have tracked down Carter outside of Eddie's apartment and a car chase ensues. The chase culminates in a game of chicken, which Carter wins when the car Con is in swerves and crashes violently, presumably killing the mobsters. At Kinnear's house, Carter confronts Cyrus, who tells Jack that he should be going after Kinnear, because Kinnear is the man behind Ritchie's murder. Cyrus starts to walk towards the glass doors and Jack attempts to hit him from behind, but Cyrus sees him in the reflection and ducks. Jack crashes through the doors, and is unable to recover as Cyrus then pummels him to the ground. However, Cyrus makes a comment that Jack's brother put up more of a fight than he did, thereby admitting that he was involved in his brother's death. Cyrus then walks away and joins some women on the busy dance floor. Bloodied, Jack gets up and follows Cyrus to the dance floor for a second confrontation, stating "You should finish what you start." Cyrus agrees, and as it seems as though he is turning to walk away again but he tries to sucker punch Jack, but Jack floors him with one punch. Jack proceeds to brutally beat Cyrus as he is lying on the floor. Jack then pulls his pistol and points it directly at Cyrus's face. It seems as though Jack is going to pull the trigger and kill Cyrus, despite a room full of witnesses, but he changes his mind and leaves him bloody and unconscious, though he may be comatose or dead from the beating. He then confronts Kinnear, who says that all he told Cyrus to do was get the disc back from Ritchie, not kill him, and that it was Cyrus and Brumby who committed the murder. Carter decides to show Kinnear mercy. Carter catches Brumby attempting to steal the disk from his rental car. Brumby admits that he was involved in the murder, and warns Jack that killing him will force him to run for the rest of his life. As Brumby is walking away Carter calls out to him, but Brumby says he won't turn around. Jack shoots him in the back. After settling the score for his dead brother, Carter meets Doreen one last time at Ritchie's grave. He is clean shaven now and explains to her that he has to go away for a while. He tells her to remember that she is special and they say their goodbyes. Carter is next seen getting into his car, and opening a map that leads to Las Vegas. Cast *Sylvester Stallone as Jack Carter *Miranda Richardson as Gloria Carter *Rachael Leigh Cook as Doreen Carter *Alan Cumming as Jeremy Kinnear *Mickey Rourke as Cyrus Paice *John C. McGinley as Con McCarty *Michael Caine as Cliff Brumby *Rhona Mitra as Geraldine *Johnny Strong as Eddie *John Cassini as Thorpey *Crystal Lowe as Girl Uncredited Cast *Gretchen Mol as Audrey *Tom Sizemore as Les Fletcher Media Release *''Get Carter'' is released on videocassette and DVD February 13, 2001 from Columbia TriStar DVD in Region 1 and June 24, 2002 in Region 2 from Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment. Other Languages *Get Carter Language Dubs *Get Carter Aspect Ratios *2.35:1 (CinemaScope) *1.85:1 / 1.33:1 (Full Open Matte) DVD Movie Menu *Get Carter **Play Movie **Scene Selections **Special Features **Languages Previews Coming Soon to Home Video *Angel Eyes Trailer (Only in Theatres May 18) *My Big Fat Greek Wedding Teaser Trailer (Coming to Theatres April 2002) Now Available on Home Video *Valentine Trailer (Now Playing in Theatres) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad VHS and DVD Trailer (Buy it Now) *Matilda Trailer (Available Now on Video and DVD) *Muppet RaceMania and Muppet Monster Adventure PS1 Commercial (Rated E For Everyone) Quotes *Get Carter/Quotes Category:List of Pixar movies Category:2000 films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s Category:Theatrical films